


Hidden Kisses

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Bruce finds himself spending more time with Thor as he helps to resettle the Asgardian refugees on Earth, and with each moment spent with Thor he becomes a little more smitten.Basically 5 times Thor and Bruce hid their intimacy from others, and one time they didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking. "Oh, no. Ray's starting another fic when she's already got two WiPs. How did this happen?" Well, sometimes you've got to start writing something just to get passed your writer's block.
> 
> Shoutout to Red for being a great beta-reader, thanks mate.

Bruce found himself smiling as he watched Thor over the top of his glasses.  They were in the makeshift medical centre at the new Asgardian refuge on Earth.  A baby had just been born there, the first Asgardian not born on Asgard, and Bruce had helped with the delivery.  Thor arrived shortly after, wanting to welcome his new citizen to world. 

 _He looks so sweet,_ Bruce found himself thinking of the usually strong-as-uru god.  _He looks softer here, somehow._

Holding the baby delicately in his arms, Thor felt truly hopeful for the first time since Ragnarök.  He had done what he could to keep the faith amongst his people, stop them from believing that all was lost, but it was difficult to hope for a good future when one tragedy after another threw Asgard to near ruin.

This baby had a future, though.  A whole life ahead of her, ready to be lived. 

“She’s so small,” Thor said quietly.  He didn’t sound like a king now, just someone with love in his heart.  “Thank you for letting me hold her.”  He handed the girl back to her father and walked slowly over to Bruce.  “Thank you for helping her mother, Banner.  You’ve been invaluable to my people.”

Bruce waved the compliment off.  Thor was looking at Bruce intently, the gratitude pouring from his eyes.

“It’s no trouble, Thor.  Asgard’s been more welcoming to me than Earth ever has.”  He looked at the parents holding their new child.  “We should give them moment alone, with their kid, give them some privacy.”  Nodding his agreement, Thor walked into the corridor, following the doctor. 

They had only gone a couple of feet out the room when Thor tackled Bruce into a hug, his strong arms clasping him tight.  Bruce felt his touch-starved body thaw at the contact.

“I can never thank you enough, Banner. None of us, none of this would be here without you.”

“Hey,” Bruce said comfortingly.  “I haven’t done much.  Hulk saved those people from that giant wolf on Asgard, all I’ve done is be a doctor.  It’s my job.”

Thor withdrew from the hug enough to look in Bruce’s eyes, but still held him tight.  _How is it possible that even his prosthetic eye feels like it’s looking into my soul?_

“It was you that chose to become Hulk and save those people, put your own life at risk.  You’ve been giving my people medical attention since they’ve come here.”  Thor rested his chin on Bruce’s head.  “You’ve supported me, through everything.”  Bruce swore he could hear the tears in his voice.  He had never seen Thor so open about his emotions before, never seen him cry.  It must have been the rush of emotions, the hope after so much mourning that caused it.  The feeling was catching, Bruce felt his eyes sting.

Bruce leaned away to look Thor in the eye, bringing his hands up to rest on the god’s shoulders.

“You’ve done the same for me,” Bruce said, so soft he wondered if Thor heard.   _He should know,_ Bruce thought.  _He should know how much better my life is for having him in it._  A soft kiss brushed his cheek.  They remained close for a while after, letting themselves breath in their emotions after holding them below the surface for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is surprised to learn that Thor knows a little 'magic'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, you guys! especially Red <3

They had been staying at the Avengers headquarters for a week now, almost slipping back into their regular routine from before Ultron had been created.  Part of the deal struck to allow the Asgardians to remain on Earth was that Thor and Banner should return to work with the Avengers when called upon.  For two weeks, they were do drills and get themselves up to speed with things that had changed in their years absent. 

Though he would never admit it, Thor was enjoying it, enjoying the respite from the responsibility of ruling a kingdom.  Lady Sif had been left in charge in his absence, and Thor trusted her decision making, perhaps even more than his own.   

Bruce was, well, _sort of_ having a good time.  He was glad he had a chance to test some of his theories in Tony’s lab, liked spending time with Tony again.  But the drills they were going through were designed for Hulk, so he had been going through them in the Hulkbuster suit, which had been a little embarrassing at first.  At least he had now figured out how not to trip over his own feet.  _Hopefully I won’t be getting any more glares from Wakandan generals in the future._

The other Avengers had been a little surprised at how close Thor and Bruce had become.  Tony made jibes about how they were inseparable now and he was missing his time with his science partner.  Bruce waved it off, said how he just wanted to help Asgard, how he owed Thor since he got him out of Sakaar.

Thor had helped him down from his suit today.  _His arms are so strong_.  Bruce couldn’t get over it, especially when Thor’s hands lingered over Bruce’s sides, making sure he was securely on the ground. 

“Is there something going on between you and point break, y’know, something romantic?  Some sorta ‘Beauty and the Beast’ deal?”  Tony had asked when the other Avengers had left the training ground. “God, I’ve gotta come up with a new nickname for him now he’s got short hair.”

“Stop joking around, Tony,” Bruce replied, something in Tony’s question hitting a little close to home.  “I’ve told you, Thor’s helped me a lot since Sakaar.”

“Hey, I wasn’t joking.” Tony raised his hands defensively.  “Thor genuinely looked like he was gonna make out with you right there in front of my suit.”  Bruce scoffed.  _Thor’s a god.  Sure, he likes my company, but that’s just because we’ve been through things together._

After coming back home from the day’s exercises, Thor, Tony and Bruce were drinking coffee in the kitchen of the compound. 

“Good job on holding those pillars up today, Bruce, you’re really getting the hang of the suit,” Tony said, patting Bruce on the back.  “You’ll be another Iron buddy in no time.”  Bruce groaned.  As much as he was grateful for them finding a way for him to be useful even when not hulked-out, Bruce’s body was not enjoying its new exercise regimen.  _Maybe I should stick to the lab.  Or be their medical help._

“My muscles are not thanking me for that workout.”  Bruce rubbed his right harm with his left.  “A decade of doing yoga apparently does not prepare you to hold a whole building up above your head.”

Thor gave a sympathetic ‘hmm’.

“I can help you with that, if you would like,” Thor said, walking round to Bruce’s side of the counter.  Bruce had a moment to think _is he really going to do what I think he is?_ before Thor wrapped his heavy hands around the top of Bruce’s arms, pushing into them and massaging his aching muscles.  Tony shot Bruce a look that Bruce took to mean ‘Are you _sure_ you’re not dating?’.  Too worried about how they looked, Bruce found himself unable to relax and enjoy the massage.

“On Asgard, it was customary to tend to the muscles of great warriors after battle, ensure they could fight again soon after.”  Thor spoke as he moved up to Bruce’s shoulders.

“That’s a great idea,” Tony said.  “I should get Rhodey to do that for me, claim it’s an essential cultural exchange between here and Asgard.”  Thor beamed and Bruce gave Tony a withering look.  “I’m gonna go watch some Downton Abbey.  Happy finally got me into it, and I’ve gotta say, I don’t know why I waited this long.”  He walked over to the sofas, sat facing the TV. 

“This would be more effective if you weren’t so tense.”  Thor said softly into Bruce’s ear.  _God, his voice is like nectar._   With Tony facing the other way, Bruce let himself ease into Thor’s hands.  “That’s better.”

Bruce couldn’t tell whether Thor’s hands were as hot as molten iron, or whether his skin was just becoming heated at the contact. _Okay, so maybe I’m a bit touch-starved._

Breathing deeply, Bruce let himself enjoy Thor’s touch.  His arms were still aching, he wasn’t sure whether it would help in the long run, but it certainly felt good in the moment.  Bruce let out a moan of contentment as Thor moved his hands to his back, and felt Thor step back slightly.

“Get a room.”  Tony jabbed from the sofa, not even facing their direction.

Thor dropped his hands to his sides slowly.

“Feel any better?”  He asked quietly, not wanting to attract Tony’s attention. 

“Mmmhmm.”  Bruce nodded.  “Still a few aches and pains, but that did help.”

“Oh, no, we can’t have that.  You must let me help you.” 

“Okay?” Bruce agreed, a little confused.

“I shall perform a spell my mother taught me, one that can aid all minor ailments.”  _A spell?  He knows magic?_ Bruce wondered.

Thor ran his fingers lightly over the muscles of Bruce’s upper arms and shoulders and Bruce forgot to think.  _Okay, so maybe my feelings for Thor aren’t just friendship._ Thor started to speak, or, rather, started to enchant.

“Izzy-whizzy, magic spell, make this man, well, well, well.” Thor said with the upmost solemnity.  Bruce couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s actual magic?”  He said, incredulous. 

“My mother assured me it was.  And she was one of the finest sorceresses on my world.”  Thor smiled sadly.  Bruce imagined Thor’s mother comforting her child after Thor had hurt himself playing and found him all the more endearing.

“She sounds like she was a great woman.”

“She was.”  Thor ran his fingers back over Bruce’s arms.  “You must hold still so I can finish the spell.”  He lifted the cloth of Bruce’s t-shirt so his arm was exposed and pressed a light kiss to Bruce’s skin.  _Why have I stopped breathing?_ One part of Bruce’s brain asked.  _You know why,_ replied another.

“There.  It is sealed.”  Thor stated.  “How do you feel?”

“Good.” He was hardly lying but he couldn’t say that the ‘spell’ had done much.  “I feel great, thank you Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually know someone irl who does this 'spell' whenever someone's ill and it's the cutest thing omfg.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce falls asleep while watching a movie with Thor, Peter and Ned. Luckily Thor is there to deal with the sleepy scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU RED AHHH  
> im lowkey ascending from all your comments you guys are so great
> 
> This is a Thor PoV for a change.

_He looks so peaceful lying there,_ thought Thor.   _I wish that I could see him like this in my bed every morning._

Banner had dozed off on the sofa, halfway through _Return of the Jedi_ , the third film they had seen of the _Star Wars_ franchise.  Thor had conceded to the young Spider-boy that he should watch them, seeing as though the young warrior had gained battle tactics from the films in the past.

As much as Thor wanted to stay as he was, gazing at Banner rather than the movie, Banner’s hand was sliding off the sofa, edging perilously close to the carton of leftover curry sauce from the takeout they had eaten earlier.  Thor stood from his sofa and, as quietly as he could manage, made his way over to sit with Banner, lifting his arms securely back onto the sofa.  Shuffling in his sleep, the scientist shifted himself up, so his head rested in Thor’s lap.

A warmth and comfort Thor hadn’t known in years spread through him at the contact, revelling in the feeling of being close to someone, close to _Banner_ of all people.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Thor didn’t dare move, even when his thighs threatened to get pins and needles. Occasionally he allowed himself the indulgence of running his fingers slowly through Banner’s hair. 

As the film reached its close, the Spider-boy and his excitable friend noticed Banner conked out on top of Thor.  The boys had cuddled up to one another during the movie themselves and didn’t seem to think anything of how close Thor and Dr Banner were to one another.

“Is Dr Banner okay?”  Peter’s friend asked in a whisper that was as loud as ordinary speech.

“He’s fine, Ned, Mr Stark says he doesn’t get a lot of sleep, though, so we should probably let him get some rest.”

Thor gave a hum of agreement.

“He would sleep better in his bed, though, I wouldn’t want him to hurt his neck.”

“Okay Mr Thor – uh, King Thor, Your Majesty,” Peter half-whispered.  “I can carry him if you want.” Thor did a double take. “I’m super strong, it’s one of my powers.”

“That may be so,” Thor clasped Peter’s shoulder in his hand.  “But I am the strongest Avenger.  I’m more than capable of taking Banner to bed.”  He hesitated when he realised how that sounded.  _I would take him to bed, like that, if he wanted,_ his mind wandered.  “So he can sleep.”

Banner was in deep sleep, undisturbed by the loud sound effects and conversation.  Thor gently eased his arms underneath Bruce’s body to lift him up securely.  Peter and Ned looked wide-eyed at Thor as he did so.

“Effortless,” Ned said, star-struck.  “Wow.”  Thor smiled, pleased with himself.

Thor made his way to Banner’s room, as soft footed as he could.  The route was familiar to Thor by now, after so many evenings spend in each other’s company, in lively conversation or quiet companionship, Thor stealing glances at Banner when he wasn’t watching.

Laying him down on the bed, Thor lingered for a moment near Bruce, his arms coming to trace his friend’s shoulder.  Bruce sighed in his sleep, and hazily reached for Thor, pulling him closer. Giving in, Thor sat next to him, their sides touching.

 _I want this_ , Thor thought to himself.  _I want us to be like this all the time, to hold him when he sleeps and kiss him when he wakes._ _If he wants me._   It was a big ‘if’.  _If he wants me._

“Sleep well, my love.” Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Bruce’s hand as he stood up.  He left without noticing Bruce’s tired gaze following him on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, like I love you all <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Bruce are meeting with T'challa to discuss a partnership between New Asgard and Wakanda, and Thor is looking great in his new Wakandan armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so amazing to me, I hope you like this.
> 
> Thanks Red, as always!

_God, is Thor trying to kill me?_   Thor was wearing some knew armour, almost similar to his previous attire, but with a definite Wakandan twist.  His arms were bared, his chest plated with armour with circles brighter and shinier than usual, and Bruce could see that his one-shouldered cloak had a traditional Wakandan pattern woven into the its underside in slightly different tones of red.  He was truly a king, truly a god, never had it been clearer to Bruce. 

Bruce gulped and hoped it wasn’t obvious how flustered he’d become.

“You look incredible.”  Bruce panicked a little at the thought that those words had escaped his mouth.  “I mean, it’s a really regal look.”  Thor smiled, in a way that Bruce almost thought was flirtatious.

“You like it?”  Bruce tried to restrain his enthusiasm as he nodded.  “It was a diplomatic gift from Wakanda, their way of saying thank-you for those weapon plans from Nidavellir we gave to the young princess.”  They were staying in Wakanda to discuss a partnership between Wakanda and Asgard, offering some information about Asgard’s technological advances in exchange for aid.  “The chest-plate’s made of vibranium.  Not as strong as Uru, of course, but much more practical for armour.”

 _It’s not just the armor that looks good,_ Bruce thought.  _It’s you, your body, your smile._

“Dinner’s in a quarter of an hour’s time.  Are you ready?”  Thor asked.

“Uh,” Bruce ran his fingers thorough his hair a little guiltily.  He’d gotten distracted today, exploring the city and had only just got back. “I’m not quite ready.”  He could feel sweat marks under his arms and didn’t really think it was appropriate for a royal feast.  “I think I should change my shirt, it won’t take long.” 

He walked to his suitcase looking for some shirt that had somehow not gotten wrinkled.  Bruce could feel a heat on the back of his neck, aware that Thor hadn’t left the room and was still watching him.  Unbuttoning his shirt, Bruce turned a little, half-facing Thor in an attempt to make it appear as though he were completely unaffected by stripping down in front of the god.  _You’ve been shirtless in front of him before_ , he reminded himself.  _You’ve been shirtless in front of a ton of_ strangers _after hulking out, there’s no reason this should affect you._  But Bruce knew this was different, different to show himself not in a moment of weakness but out of choice.

Reaching the last button, Bruce became aware that Thor’s eyes, both real and electronic, were on him, not just glancing casually, but focusing intently on his body.  _Does he like looking at me?_ He pulled his shirt back over his shoulders and turned to face Thor, unable to keep his eyes from meeting Thor’s any longer.

Bruce could swear he saw Thor’s eyes flicker up from his chest as they locked eyes. Thor shot him a grin.

“What is it?” Bruce asked, humour in his voice as he chucked his shirt into his bag. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just –“  Bruce heard the normally confident god hesitate, as though mustering courage.  “I’m not the only one who looks incredible.”

 _Don’t blush now,_ Bruce ordered himself.  _He probably means it in a friendly way, expression of friendship is different on Asgard._ His argument would be more convincing if Thor wasn’t taking steps towards him, his look intense.  The pace was slow, as if he were trying not to startle Bruce.  _He’s giving me time to walk away if I’m not comfortable_. 

Thor’s hands tentatively reached for Bruce’s bare arms.  Bruce eased himself into the contact.  The god paused as he leant down, as if asking for permission. Thor’s face, _Thor’s lips_ were so close to Bruce’s own, his scent already surrounding Bruce.  _He’s really going to kiss me._

Bruce closed his eyes, leaning in, but immediately jumped back at a sudden knock at the door.

“Brucie? Doctor Banner?”  There was another knock.

“Wait a second, Shuri!” He replied, stumbling backwards and grabbing the clean shirt and buttoning it.

In his rush, he struggled with the top button.  Thor wordlessly reached out and did it for him, both of them heated at the contact.

“You know it is rude to tell a princess to wait, Bruce.  You better give me a curtsey when I enter the room to make up for it,”  Shuri called from the hallway.

“Come in!”  Bruce shot back, and the princess entered.

“Oh, hello Thor!  I should curtsey to _you,”_ She joked and gave a tip of her head.  “Dinner is in a few minutes, I just thought I should check you didn’t have your head stuck in a book and forget to eat.”  

They followed Shuri to the dining hall, a tall, wide room that was like how Bruce had pictured Asgard before it turned to rubble.

At the head of the table, T’challa welcomed the Asgardians officially to Wakanda, taking a seat between Thor and General Okoye.  Bruce was still intimidated by the king’s right-hand woman, but she seemed to have warmed slightly to Thor, whose enthusiasm for the Dora Milaje had won her over.  Valkyrie sat by her side, and by the look on her face, she had more that just a professional admiration for the General.  Shuri insisted on sitting next to Bruce, using every opportunity at her disposal to try and get him to blush. 

The meal was a large one, much too much food for Bruce, but Thor and the other Asgardians finished it with room to spare.  Conversation flowed easily, even for Bruce who sometimes struggled at large social events; he already knew he could speak to Shuri about science, and Nakia of the river tribe bonded with him over their similar experience of working with people, to _help people_ who had been exploited or were living in poverty.  The tribal leaders were very impressed with Thor, who they at first believed was able to speak fluently in their native tongue.  Thor explained the concept of Allspeak, but their admiration didn’t dim.

Bruce was thankful that Shuri kept him engaged in conversation for the whole meal; his thoughts were stranded elsewhere.  _He was going to kiss me._ _We were going to kiss._   Everyday since they escaped Sakaar, Bruce had thought about Thor a little more, lingered on his touch a little more, traced the god with his eyes a little more.  He wasn’t ever sure whether Thor had felt the same way, but he _had_ been getting more tactile.  A kiss planted here and there, to his forehead, his arm, his hand, when he thought no one was looking.  It had been so long since Bruce had been in any relationship, let alone with a man, and he couldn’t be sure that he’d been reading the signs right, he wasn’t certain that touching meant the same thing in Asgardian culture. 

Leaning in, ready to kiss on the lips, on the other hand, that had to be universal. 

As they left the hall for the night, Thor took him off to the side.

“Would you mind speaking with me for a moment, privately?”  Bruce tried to stay calm at Thor’s request.

“Sure, shall we head to your room?” It was the nearest and grandest of the two.  Thor nodded and gave polite good-byes to the Wakandans.

The walk down the hall seemed to Bruce to be the longest minute of his life.  Each tap of Thor’s feet on the floor below them was amplified, each soft breath he let out as loud as a word. 

“Bruce,” Thor started once the door was closed.  “I have valued your friendship for some years now.”  He gave a fond smile.  “Recently, I struggle to think of what my life would be like without you in it.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I have to tell you how I feel.  I think of –“

Bruce cut him off with a kiss, pushed onto his tip-toes and cupping Thor’s face with his right hand.  If his actions were too desperate, Thor showed no discomfort, responding immediately, leaning down to deepen the kiss.  _He wants this too._   The increased contact meant left Bruce’s brain going in to overdrive at Thor’s taste, the warmth of the contact, the _relief_ of finally having acted on his feelings. 

An arm drew Bruce closer and he forgot to breath.  Thor filled all of his senses and there wasn’t room in his mind for anything else.

It didn’t take long before Bruce had ran out of breath and needed to pull away.  As he did so, Thor followed him, unwilling to break the contact between the two of them.  Taking the hint, Bruce took only a short break for breath before pulling Thor back in, both of his hands now trailing the back of Thor’s head.

That seemed to do something to Thor; a spark raced between them and Bruce could feel his hairs stand on end.  _Electricity,_ Bruce thought, somehow not worried, his trust in the God’s abilities overriding any misgivings.  Thor drew back an inch, not wanting to become too carried away.

“Bruce,” he breathed, his forehead resting on Bruce’s.  “I wanted to tell you – wanted to explain how much you’ve come to mean to me –“

“I love you.”  The words didn’t seem hard to say when Thor was holding him close. 

Thor let out a half-laugh of relief and gave Bruce a quick, impassioned kiss.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we move on to the 'secret relationship' portion of the fic. Hope you guys are suckers for tropes.
> 
> I love every single comment, I beam at them all, you guys are so nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries his best to stay awake meeting with the UN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter!! I'm planning on actually finishing this!! who would have thought.
> 
> This is more mature than previous chapters, so be warned.

Thor forced his eye to stay open as they droned on through the meeting.  Seated all around the table from him were delegates from the United Nations, along with a few of his fellow Avengers and friends to support Asgard’s cause.  This was Thor’s least favourite part of being king; the tedium, the constant pressure of having to be civil and diplomatic now that Asgard was a realm without a home. 

He felt his mind drift, let himself think of things that he’d rather be doing, bargaining with himself in an attempt to stay awake.  Without hesitation, all Thor’s thoughts were drawn to Bruce as though by gravity.  _ I’ll be able to see him in ten minutes, _ Thor told himself, eye flickering to the clock for the third time in as many minutes.   _ Bruce will be waiting for me. _

The day had gotten off to a good start; Thor waking next to Bruce as he had every morning of the week since they had first kissed in Wakanda.  Somehow, it had been easier to open his eyes when his alarm had rung out, knowing that Bruce would be there next to him. He still wasn’t used to it, didn’t know if he would ever get used to being this close to Bruce, being able to hold him, kiss him and not pass it off as a friendly gesture.

“- when they’ve been able to recover, New Asgard will be able to create its own industries and not have to rely on money from Stark Industries and Wakanda, you’ve seen what their technology is capable of –“

Pepper was speaking out now, putting forward the financial case for Asgard to be granted leave to remain on Earth.  Thor was grateful, he truly was – he had never been the most diplomatic person and his people would have been lost without his friends – but it was difficult to keep his attention focused when he’d heard the same case made everyday for the best part of a year.

He traced the inside of his lips with the tip of his tongue, hoping to taste some remnant of the kiss Bruce had given him over breakfast. 

“I think we all know how powerful their technology is.” One of the balding white men of the UN was speaking now, distaste evident with every word.  “That was made clear enough to us when this one’s brother attacked an American town unprovoked.” He glared at Thor as he spoke.

Thor’s attention briefly returned, feeling his pulse flare at the weaponised mention of Loki.  Trying not to let his quick temper rule, Thor remembered some exercises Bruce had taught him months ago.   _ Focus on contact points, the weight of your clothes, the feel of your feet on the ground before you speak.  _

“Every technology new to Earth that we produce will be vetted by native scientists before being put into practice,” Thor recited his argument just as he had done many times before, keeping his voice level.

The conversation gladly moved on to other topics, and Thor’s glances at the clock became more frequent.  By the time they were ready to conclude, Thor’s leg was bouncing under the table, giving him something to focus on rather than falling asleep.  He jumped up a little too eagerly on his way out, earning some judgemental looks from the UN delegation. 

_ Let them judge. _ Thor didn’t mind, didn’t have room for it in his thoughts.  He excused himself and made a beeline for the cafeteria, where he hoped Bruce would be waiting.

“Thor!” The exclamation made him jump and turn on his heels, already having made it halfway down the corridor.  Bruce was there, had been waiting for him right outside the conference room, Thor having walked straight passed him in his determination.

“You’re here,” Thor said, walking, almost jogging back towards him.  He could feel his blood pressure drop, calming right down with every step he got closer to Bruce. 

“I thought I’d meet you when – after the meeting – I mean, if you have the time, you  _ did _ kinda look like you had somewhere to be.”  Thor caught Bruce’s arms to halt his train of thought and look him right in the eye. 

“You were my somewhere to be,” he reassured Bruce, voice low and soft. 

The click of heels jogged Thor away from the moment. 

“Bruce, good to see you, how’s work at the hospital going on Asgard?”  Pepper greeted Bruce with a smile and a pat on his arm. “Thor’s been giving you glowing reviews.”

“I mean, it’s a bit more of a medical wing than a full-on hospital but it’s going well.” 

They drifted towards the cafeteria, at one third the speed that Thor had been rushing before.  He felt calmer, more awake than he had been mere minutes ago, but he could feel himself holding back.  This thing he had with Bruce, it was so new, so undefined that they hadn’t gone so far as to tell others about their relationship.   _ I need to speak to him alone _ , Thor felt, more desperate with each time his hands brushed Bruce’s as they walked.

Stopping and patting his pockets dramatically, Thor made his apologies to Pepper.

“Shit.  I left my wallet in the meeting room.  Continue without me, I shouldn’t be long.”  He turned to Bruce. “Perhaps you could help me find it?  My eyesight is not what it once was.” Thor gestured at his lack of an eye.

Once they were out of earshot of Pepper, Thor heard Bruce speak in his ear quietly.

“You didn’t really lose your wallet did you?” 

_ He’s seen right through me, _ Thor thought with a small smile.

“How did you know?”

“D’you see my glasses on me? I wouldn’t exactly be the best person to help you see any better right now.”

“Any idea what I might have planned instead?”  Thor teased, wetting his lips with his tongue.

“I –“  Bruce let out half a laugh but his eyes were drawn to Thor’s mouth.  “I might have an idea.” He followed as Thor opened a door that proved to lead to a supply closet.

As the door clicked shut, Thor felt himself pulled down into a kiss.  _  He’s been waiting for this every bit as much as I have _ , Thor knew.  Bruce’s kisses were hungry and demanding.  Thor asked for more with his hands, melding over Bruce over the cotton of his shirt.  One of Bruce’s hands made its way to Thor’s collar, undoing his tie as they pulled apart for a moment.

“How are the meetings going, honestly?”  Bruce asked, breathless, as Thor undid his collar.

“More boring than you’d believe.”  He kissed Bruce quickly, soft for a moment.  “Thinking of you was the only thing keeping me awake.” 

Thor could hear Bruce start to protest, something about neither of them getting enough sleep, but he cut off his train of thought by closing the distance between them again. Hands wandered south, now, their kisses deepening.  _ I’d have him right here _ ,  _ if that’s what he wants. _  He could feel rather than hear Bruce moan into his mouth, and his cock hardened in response.  

Breaking the kiss to whisper in Bruce’s ear, Thor’s hand made its way to the fly of Bruce’s pants. 

“Tell me if I’m going too far.”  His hand undid the button. “Or too fast.”  He thought back to the night before. Bruce had  _ certainly _ enjoyed his ministrations  _ then _ .  

Steadying himself against a shelf, Bruce uttered his consent and drew Thor’s mouth to his again.  Touches became more insistent, clothing pulled to the side as their fervour grew. Thor left Bruce’s parted lips shaped with a silent moan, moving downwards to his cock.

The god was thorough in his actions, savouring every little movement Bruce made that he’d tried to hide, every noise, every sigh, the way he clutched at Thor’s hair.  Time passed at an inconsistent rate, Thor only measuring its passage only by the Bruce’s escalating reactions as he was brought closer to the edge, his hips slowing and stuttering in their shallow movements.

_ He looks beautiful like this _ , Thor thought as Bruce reached his peak.   _ No worries left in the world. _

As Bruce’s breathing began to slow, Thor drew himself back to Bruce’s level, carefully adjusting Bruce so he would look half-presentable in public.  Taking Bruce’s hands soft in his own, with a tenderness unexpected from a man who’d been on his knees only moments before, Thor brushed one of Bruce’s curls behind his ear and kissed his temple.  Bruce let out a small laugh.

“You’re always doing that,” Bruce stated. 

“Doing what?”

“Kissing me.”

It was Thor’s turn to laugh.

“Do you have any objection?”  Thor flirted, kissing Bruce’s hands as he had his forehead and shooting Bruce his best sultry gaze.  He leaned down to meet Bruce’s lips. 

Bruce stopped his kiss with a smile, holding a finger over Thor’s mouth.

“I mean, even before we were together.  You’ve always kissed me. On my hand, or my forehead.”  He looked down. “I wasn’t used to that, people touching me, not being afraid of me. Whenever you kissed me, it would be the best day in my week.” 

_ I know the feeling.   _ Thor reflected on how things had been before.  Each time he kissed Bruce he’d feel a buzz tinged with a bitter note of guilt, worried that all Bruce had wanted was friendship and that he was taking it too far.  There was need for that guilt anymore, there never had been; Bruce had wanted him every bit as much as Bruce himself had been desired.

“Well,” Thor gently tilted Bruce’s head up so their eyes could meet. “Now I am yours I can kiss you anywhere.  Not just your hand or your forehead. I can kiss you here…” He pecked Bruce’s palm. “Or here…” He kissed softy up Bruce’s neck.  “Or here…”

He drew Bruce’s lips to his, and this time he was met with an enthusiastic response.  Bruce kissed like a man making up for lost time. Fingers played across Thor’s back, holding him close before moving south, heading for Thor’s fly.   _ Take whatever you want of me, _ Thor willed, hoping somehow that Bruce would hear his thoughts.  Sighing into Thor’s mouth, Bruce worked one-handed to undo Thor’s belt.

Click.

The door handle was twisted open.  Before he had time to react, Bruce had pushed him behind the door, ready to squash up behind it to hide his presence.

Whoosh.

Even from his poor vantage point, Thor could tell from the stilettos that it was Pepper who’d opened the door. 

“Bruce, there you are!” 

“Hi, Pepper.”  Bruce gave a bashful wave.

“Do you know where Thor is?  They’re expecting us back at the meeting in ten minutes and he still hasn’t come down to eat.”  Bruce shook his head. Her demeanour changed, suddenly scrutinising him. “What were you doing in here, anyway?”

“Me?” Put on the spot, Thor could see Bruce’s eyes darting, trying not to give himself away. “I, err, got a sensitive call, an important science call,” he managed to get out.  “Sensitive, err, science. I couldn’t take it where people would hear.”

“Okay,” Pepper sounded sceptical, but nodded nonetheless.  “If you see Thor, tell him to come to the meeting.”

“Sure.”

They both breathed a sigh of relief as Pepper shut the door behind her.  Thor shot Bruce a grin.

“A ‘sensitive science’ call?” he mocked.  _  Bruce looks so charming when he’s embarrassed. _

“I know.”  He took his head in his hands.  “But would you rather I make up bad excuses or tell her what we were  _ really  _ doing in here?”

Thor considered his answer and took Bruce’s hands in his own. 

“I’d rather not hide how I feel about you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy im back in business!! I love you guys, your comments make me a lot more motivated to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking it so far, I'm always open to feedback.
> 
> If ya wanna use your power of being able to make me smile for a whole day, drop me a comment, I swear it will work.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts, asks, messages on my tumblr @goddessofgamma. Or, ya know, you can follow me.


End file.
